


Midnight Is The Witching Hour

by PKlovesDW



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 08:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PKlovesDW/pseuds/PKlovesDW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A midnight meeting in a dark corridor. What could possibly happen? HP/DM. Smutty One-Shot! By DW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Is The Witching Hour

**Author's Note:**

> This Smutty one-shot was made for the: Dirty Deeds and Skirts 'round the Knees Competition.

Harry was tired of watching Ron and Hermione practically eat each other's face. He loved his friends, and he was happy for them, but it made him grimace when they only had eye for each other, forgetting all about the world around them. Somehow he thought it came dangerously close to envy. He wanted what they had, yet he was unable to continue his relationship with Ginny. Especially since his eyes caught on something he had been fixated on for his entire stay in Hogwarts, even before that. Malfoy had... changed. Oh, he was still a pompous prat, but somehow he lacked the malice he once had. The insults hadn't stopped, but were fewer and more in-between. It was void of any venom, and didn't hurt as it usually did. He stopped calling Ron Weasel, and Hermione a Mudblood. And Harry, well, for the most part he left Harry alone. The green eyed teen thought it might have something to do with testifying, making sure Malfoy and his mother didn't end up in Azkaban.

Of course Lucius Malfoy was appointed to forced house arrest for the next few years. Harry didn't manage to stop that. It was already a miracle they got off so lightly, considering. And now some of the supposed seventh years returned for their eight, to catch up on what they've missed. Harry very nearly was torn between the decision, before shaking the notion off. At least it would give him some closure, maybe even bury the hatchet with Malfoy. There wasn't a reason why they would continue. The war was over and done with.

This was why Harry was wandering the corridors in Hogwarts, thinking and wanting to escape the snogging. He had stuffed his Invisibility Cloak in his pocket, not bothering to put it on yet. Only if he heard some one he thought about pulling it out. But so far he hadn't run into anybody, even though it was well past curfew. It wasn't the first time, either.

So lost into his musings, he forgot to listen closely on the soft footseps that were making his way towards him. Only when he bumped into that person did he look up. "Oh, I'm sorr-"

"Doesn't matter, Potter. Though one couldn't help but wonder why some one like you would be haunting the halls." He walked forward, while Harry stepped backwards, face heating up.

"I-I wouldn't know about the haunting part, but obviously I'm not the only one," he stammered, caught in the grey eyes, barely visible in the darkened corridor.

Draco seemed to hum, cornering him, with Harry's back against the wall. "You know, I think I've taken up enough of your time, and I really need to return to the Common Room."

When a hand touched his cheek, he drew in a shaky and shuddering breath. "Malfoy, stop. Just let me go, alright? I don't want to deal with you tonight." He really didn't want Malfoy to know the _feelings_  that he harboured for the blond. And his presence so close-by made him lightheaded. "Please, Malfoy."

But Malfoy did no such thing. Instead he brought his body closer to Harry's, and moved his lips next to his ear. "I don't think so, Harry," he practically purred. "I've seen the way you look at me. And I just wanted to say, Potter, that I feel the same."

Before Harry could say anything, Draco started to nibble on his neck, and whatever could be said was silenced. His breath caught in his throat, dosed with sensation overload. He put his hands on Draco's chest, trying to push him way, but it was in vain. The blond just grabbed his wrists and pinned them above him on the wall. "Not this time, Harry. Not this time." Before he could ask what the blond meant, a leg was thrust between his legs, and he moaned, his head falling backwards against the stone. Harry felt the grin against his neck where Draco resumed kissing, biting and licking. Any more friction was denied, and the blond had him carefully pinned against the wall, so he was unable the find what he was looking for, and it frustrated him.

"Patience is a virtue." Harry groaned and turned his head, hoping he could convince the other teen to give him what he wanted. Draco smirked and used one hand to slowly unbutton Harry's shirt, exposing more and more skin, until Draco let go of Harry's hands, so he could shrug out of the shirt. It didn't even hit the ground when Draco was back on him, running his hands over his chest, abdomen and sides, making him writhe and moan. Eventually a hand wandered up, and cupped Harry's cheek. Harry looked up and into the depths of swirling grey, suddenly holding so much emotion, before lips gently brushed his, making his eyes fall shut. He imagined that a kiss with Draco Malfoy would be violent; clashing. Not gentle and soft. He was pleasantly surprised, and he kissed back, deepening the kiss.

When Draco's tongue brushed his bottom lip, he opened his mouth with a moan. He relaxed against the wall, and brought his arms around the blond, pushing against him, still looking for relief. But Draco pushed his hips back, and Harry growled, tearing his mouth away, and glaring. "Don't start something you can't finish, Malfoy."

"Harry, hush. I told you, patience is a virtue. I'll reward you for it," he breathed hotly in Harry's ear, who shivered with ontold pleasure. "Can you do that, Harry?"

Harry groaned, but nodded, pupils dilated with lust. Anything, if only the blond would grant him his relief.

Draco nodded, and once again let his hands roam Harry's body, memorising every contour, every little noise Harry made. He loved how responsive he was, as if he was touch-starved. He traced the same path his hands did with his tongue, starting at the collar. He traced a line straight to the green eyed teen's nipple, nibbling on it, before he breathed out coolly, making the nub harden under his ministrations. The right nipple followed, and Harry shivered and moaned, a hand buried in the blond locks.

The grin was felt against his chest, before the warm lips and tongue moved down, following along the curve of his body until the navel. Draco kissed around the digit, until finally dipping his tongue in. After a few licks, he moved downward, following a trail the soft hairs beneath his tongue provided.

When he reached the fabric of the denim trousers, he growled and slowly onbuttoned them. When he got them off, he kneaded the soft flesh of Harry's thighs, his mouth running dry at the sight before him. The only thing that covered the dark haired teen were cotton boxers, which tented because of his erection. He licked his lips, and looked up at his companion, silently asking permission. He got a small nod back, and he smirked, teasingly flittering his fingers just under the waistband, before gently nudging the undergarments down, revealing erect flesh.

He curled his right hand carefully around Harry's shaft, getting a feel for it. His left hand cupped his balls, while Harry bucked up in his hand, moaning. Draco chuckled, and removed his left hand, to pin the dark haired teen against the wall. "Be a good boy and don't move too much," he said, a bit breathless himself. Harry only nodded, and threw his head back, closing his eyes as he did so, so he could enjoy the sensations more.

The blond smirked, and finally moved his hand on his own accord, gripping a bit more firmly when he saw Harry's frown. It soon disappeared, and he moved his thumb over the head where pre-come was already gathering. He stared fascinatingly at the slide of his hand on Harry's erection, and soon yearned for more. When he removed his hand, Harry gave a low whine, which turned into an intake of breath when the blond tentively licked the head. Satisfied, he opened his mouth and curled his lips around the green eyed teen's erection, glaring as said teen nearly shoved it into the back of his head with his enthusiasm. Draco shoved him a bit harsher against the wall than he intended, but couldn't find it in himself to care.

He traced the veins he felt with his tongue, humming in contentment. When he moved his tongue over Harry's slit, the teen had to repress his reaction in his hand, afraid some one would hear something.

Harry looked down, and nearly came right then and there, with the sight of Draco's head bobbing up and down over his erection. He moaned and threw his head back, his hips frantically trying to move forward, to seek more of that hot wetness. But Draco's arm was sure, and wouldn't relent. When the blond wrapped a hand around his shaft, he felt the coiling tension at the bottom of his abdomen, and he groaned, never wanting this to end. But he felt it coming closer, and he gasped. "Draco, I'm going to... I'm not..." He threw his head back and let go.

Draco felt the tension, and knew it wouldn't be long now, the teen's stuttering confirming it. He didn't pull away, and took everything Harry had to offer him, milking him until every last drop had been spilled. He straightened up and looked into the dazed green eyes, smirking as he did so. Harry looked up at him, and lifted his left hand, curling it at the nape of the blond's neck, pulling him forward, and claiming his lips softly, Draco's hardness nudging against his leg. "Let me fix that, yeah?" asked Harry huskily against the lips of the blond.

Draco could only nod, and before he knew it, he was the one with his back against the wall. Harry plunged his hand right into the blond's boxers, making him laugh huskily. "I told you, patience is a virtue."

Harry grinned ruefully. "Unfortunately it's lost on me." He wrapped his hand around the blond's erection, stroking gently, until Draco adjusted his grip. Harry watched his face as he steadily moved his hand up and down. The blond bit his lip to supress a moan. He leaned forward and claimed those pink lips, while his hand picked up its pace, wanting, needing to make Draco come. He wanted the blond to feel the same pleasure he felt. Harry kissed his way over to his neck, nibbling delicately at the soft, white skin. Meanwhile Draco's breath came in short pants, eyes closed. When Harry's thumb slid over the sensitive head, Draco came, biting his bottom lip to silence himself. The green eyed teen slowed his strokes, but didn't stop immediately, milking Draco.

They stood against each other, each catching their breaths. Harry turned his head to his side, so his cheek was plastered against Draco's. But their silent affection was disturbed when footsteps were heard at the end of the corridor. Harry quickly ducked and fumbled around his trouser pockets, searching for his Invisibility Cloak. He found it, and quickly threw it over them both, effectively hiding them from view. The dark haired teen calmed his breathing, hoping the person approaching them didn't hear it. He looked down, making sure everything was under his Cloak. It was, and just as he looked up, he saw Filch rounding the corner. He pressed himself closer against Draco, his bare torso pressing against his shirt. Harry looked up and saw the amusement dancing in the grey eyes, and he couldn't help but smile. Filch passed them by without a glace, mumbling about students and Peeves. Harry nearly laughed at the incredibility of it. Here he was, just sharing an intimate moment with his crush, and was almost caught by Filch, who was muttering under his breath, passing them by and not noticing a thing. The teen buried his face in Draco's neck, muffling his laughter a bit.

Draco grinned back when he looked up again. "Come on, you need to return to your Dormitory again."

Harry nodded and looked self-consciously down at himself, until his head was lifted by Draco, who put a few fingers under his chin. He leaned down and claimed Harry's lips. He straightned up and smirked down at him. "See you around, Potter."

Harry blinked, and watched the blond walk away, staring as he did so. He dressed slowly, shaking his head. When he was back in the Common Room, he realised he was grinning broadly, anxious to see the blond again. He couldn't wait.


End file.
